The following relates generally to sonic anemometers and techniques for using sonic anemometers.
Sonic anemometers may use sonic signals or ultrasonic signals to measure a velocity of air movement (e.g., wind velocity). Unlike other types of anemometers, sonic anemometers do not include moving mechanical parts, making them a suitable choice for long-term use in exposed environments. For example, the performance of a cup-and-vane anemometer may be adversely affected by being exposed to salt or dust in the air over a long period of time, while a sonic anemometer may not be affected by such conditions.